The present invention relates to identity verification methods and, more particularly, to methods, software and systems for automating calls between separate and distinct applications through quick response (QR) codes and customer scheme uniform resource locators (URLs) for the purpose of invoking an identity verification function.
Many current transaction approval processes focus on relying party (i.e., the merchant) acceptance of a transaction, often predicated on a physical component (i.e., a credit card) and possibly a subjective decision (i.e., matching of hand-written signature). This model diminishes the importance and approval of the actual person whose identity is being asserted by the transaction.
There have been attempts to modernize identity verification processes. Many of these current methods require custom user registration and input which retards a user's ability to assert identify across disparate markets and systems. The details of a transaction, digital or otherwise, represent a complex set of operators that can limit the ability to seamlessly locate and invoke a corresponding system that can correctly process the transaction details. To date, most attempts to perform this type of operation are custom solutions for a given market, resulting in a disjointed set of applications and processes that leads to confusion and reduces acceptance by consumers.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved identification verification process that can provide integration between disparate hardware and software systems.